Helen, just a woman
by michi89
Summary: Story of Helen of Troy, with her two husbands, Menelaus and Paris. From Helen's POV, her experiences with love and romance.


I sat in the bathtub, adorned with many rose petals and smells of jasmine. Maids massaged my feet with bath oils, and brought me grapes and wine of Sparta. The sun was still shining through, but barely, noting the time for darkness soon. The water was warm, and made my skin feel even softer. Honeydew oils were sprinkled into my long hair, leaving a trace of sweet fragrance.

Maids gushed on and on about my beauty and the silkiness of my thick hair. And yet, I felt something unsettling in my stomach as I thought of today, and what was to come later on. Today had been a long day, and it was not over yet. I had been married to Menelaus for almost an entire day now, the King of Sparta. I remembered the way he looked in his armors compared with other thirty nine suitors that came for me. He definitely had stood out for me, the way he spoke, in a very chivalric manner that denoted leadership and responsibility. He was also one of the tallest suitors, and built. His hair was blonde, with pale, piercing blue eyes I was immediately drawn to. After he had won the racing contest and swam the most far out into the Sea, I chose him, though I probably already have had when I first met him. Others did not do it for me, they were far too old, young, or just not my taste. Then he took my hands in his, which were big and rough from days of holding spears and swords in battles. He thanked me, gratitude swarming in his blue eyes as he kissed my hand.

And now I was here, in Sparta, where walls of the palace seemed strange with sheer gold architecture and intimidating texture of the walls. These Spartan maids were bathing me, and each of them had reddish yellow hair, frizzy under the sunlight. Earlier in the day Menelaus had ordered the finest fruits and meat of Sparta, made sure there were endless servants tending to my needs and made sure I was fully comfortable and at home. He brought in musicians and artists to keep me entertained, for he knew I loved those things.

'Oh Helen,' he would sigh each time he saw me, as if I were a sacred treasure brought into the Kingdom rather than a wife. He abandoned his duties for the day and ordered thirty different silks and coverings to ensure I wasn't too cold, to ensure my comfort.

I appreciated his efforts, of course, but at the same time I couldn't help but feel a bit forced. The way he looked at me was already full of lust and greed, and I knew what was to come tonight.

I was an innocent girl, who like many other young women dreamed of her first wedding night. And now, sitting in this giant bath tub surrounded with maids and flowers and luxuries, I almost began to dread it.

After I was dried up I was put into the finest garment of white, transparent silk. More fragrances were sprayed on my neck and hair, hinting at sensuality. Jewels were kept at minimum, with tiny pearls embedded in my hair which shone like stars in the midnight sky. My hair was down, curled gracefully as usual down my back. After the maids were done, I looked at myself in the mirror.

I was definitely something beautiful. My olive skin glowed against the white silk, transparent enough to give an idea of my silhouette. My hair, seemed darker than usual against the white, almost black. My face looked so exquisite and feminine and very sensual, I almost did not recognize myself. Then I remembered the phrase, _The most beautiful woman in the world. _And I was staring right back at her.

I waited in the bedchamber for Menelaus. All maids left, except for one who stood outside the door in case she was needed.

My heart beat fast, and I almost felt terror building up in my stomach to the point of sickness. Though I was able to hide it well, for how I looked tonight.

Finally the doors creaked open and Menelaus strolled into the bedchamber, and saw me, waiting there. His face was almost in shock as he saw me, and slowly but surely, he came towards me. His eyes, now full of hunger and lust, pierced through mine, almost sending chills through my body. He grabbed me passionately and almost too forcefully and kissed me, hard.

'O, Helen!' he exclaimed as his large hands explored my body without warning. He continued to kiss me, his tongue swiveling against mine. I kissed him back, feeling small and vulnerable against his body. Even without his armor Menelaus felt hard as a rock. And before I realized, he had completely shed me of my silk garments.

I stood, naked with nothing but my hair to keep with me, as Menelaus broke apart from my lips and stared at my body. His face was glowing pink, and his pale blue eyes were burning as he ran his large, calloused hands through my breasts and then down to my womanhood. His fingers slid through my dark curls, deeper in, and without a warning I shuddered as if an electric shot went through me, but very pleasurable. I breathed in hard. This made Menelaus pounce on my body once again, harder than before, as he roughly shed his own garments, his face buried deep in my hair. He grunted, and I saw it, his long and thick manhood. It was my first time seeing it and took a moment for me to grasp it in, but without a warning it was thrust between my legs, and I yelped helplessly, for the pain was sharp and too sudden. It felt too big for me.

Menelaus didn't seem to have heard my yelp, and instead he groped my breasts roughly and squeezed them hard. I moaned, and as I did so he pushed in harder and groped me harder. His eyes were half closed, his mouth open.

'O Helen, you smell so good…' he moaned. His teeth were now on my shoulders, and he groaned as he pushed in and out of me. And slowly, bit by bit, I felt the pleasure building up despite how hard and fast he seemed to be working on me.

And then it came, like a thundering wave of electric shocks and it was the most pleasurable thing I have ever felt, and it felt hot between my legs as he groaned loudly and exclaimed my name. He came out, and we collapsed on each other, both breathing heavily.

Apparently one time wasn't satisfying enough for a man like Menelaus. The night was long, and his hands and mouth left nowhere on my body untouched. He licked me in the most sensitive areas, and I felt the same pleasure, better and better as he did so. I was in absolute bliss moaning especially when his mouth was down there between my legs, such wonders he created!

He pleasured me like that for almost the entire night. By the time sun was almost out, he had fallen deep asleep with his hands fiercely around my bosom, finally satisfied. I was, too, in shock and bliss at the same time that I could be touched this way by a man and enjoy it so much. And then I wondered, how many other women Menelaus had been with to learn such techniques. Then I felt the presence of Aphrodite, the goddess of lust and beauty, giggling down at us in bed.


End file.
